Colour
by Hachi-Kyuu
Summary: Namaku Namikaze Hiruna. Banyak orang yang bilang, mata biru safir dan rambut kuning lurusku begitu indah. Ya, aku juga berpikir begitu. Aku selalu berharap, rambutku berwarna indigo gelap dan mataku berwarna lavender kelabu, seperti Ibuku. Aku benci warna rambut dan mataku, karena itu warisan ayahku. Lalu, kenapa aku benci warisan ayahku? Mudah saja. Karena aku membenci ayahku.
1. Chapter 1

Summary :

Namaku Namikaze Hiruna. Banyak orang yang bilang, mata biru safir dan rambut kuning lurusku begitu indah. Ya, aku juga berpikir begitu. Aku selalu berharap, rambutku berwarna indigo gelap dan mataku berwarna lavender kelabu, seperti Ibuku. Aku benci warna rambut dan mataku, karena itu warisan ayahku. Lalu, kenapa aku benci warisan ayahku? Mudah saja. Karena aku membenci ayahku.

**COLOUR**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Hinata berjalan tenang, namun suara lantai dan selopnya yang beradu tetap terdengar. Membuat para gadis berpakaian maid di sekitarnya menunduk hormat. Hinata membalasnya dengan senyuman tenang. Wanita berambut indigo gelap itu lalu berhenti di depan sebuah ruangan berpintu sewarna rambutnya. Dua orang maid yang ada disana menyingkir. Masih dengan tenang, Hinata mengetuk pintu itu beberapa kali.

TOK TOK TOK

Tak ada jawaban dari dalam. Hinata tersenyum, lalu berseru pelan. "Boleh Ibu masuk?" serunya. Sesaat masih tak ada jawaban. "Hiruna…." Ulang Hinata. Wanita itu mendekatkan badannya ke pintu. "Ibukah itu? Silahkan masuk,bu…" lirih seseorang dari dalam. Tangan putih susu Hinata memutar knop pintu lalu tubuh indahnya menghilang di balik pintu yang segera ditutup.

"Hiruna belum bangun?" sapa Hinata.

Wanita itu duduk di sisi kasur queen size berseprai putih. Seorang gadis berusia 11 tahunan yang masih berbaring di kasur, menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Hiruna belum mau bangun,bu…" lirih gadis itu.

Hinata membelai poni kuning rata anaknya itu.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya lembut. "Hiruna masih mengantuk atau sakit?" lanjutnya.

Hiruna menggeleng. Dia menaikkan selimut bermotif kupu-kupu ungunya hingga menutupi hidung mancungnya. Hinata menatap iris biru safir Hiruna dalam, berusaha mencari jawaban. Sesaat, wanita itu tersenyum.

"Hiruna malas,ya?" ujar Hinata.

Hiruna yang tadinya menatap mata ibunya, menundukkan kepalanya. "Bukan malas,bu. Hiruna enggan." Hinata tersenyum lagi, lalu beranjak dari duduknya.

"Berarti ibu harus menaikkan gaji nona Shizune." Kata Hinata sambil membuka tirai indigo gelap Hiruna. Cahaya matahari yang berebut masuk langsung menyilaukan mata biru safir Hiruna saat Hinata membuka dua jendela lebar.

"Baiklah….ibu menang…." Desah Hiruna. Dia lalu turun dari tempat tidurnya. "Tapi apa hubungannya dengan nona Shizune?" Tanya Hiruna. Hinata menaikkan alisnya.

"Bukan nona Shizune yang mengajarimu kata 'enggan' ya? Bukankah dia yang menemanimu selama ibu ke Iwagakure?" Tanya Hinata.

Hiruna tersenyum geli sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Nona Shizune memang menemaniku,bu. Tapi kata enggan itu kudengar sekali di sekolah dan kutanyakan artinya pada Paman Kakashi." Hiruna lalu merapikan tempat tidurnya. Hinata mengajarkan Hiruna agar melakukan pekerjaan rumah yang bisa dia lakukan daripada meminta maid. Hinata tersenyum. "Nah, apa kegiatanmu di liburan ini,sayang?" Hinata menjawil dagu Hiruna. Hiruna berpikir sejenak. "Entah,bu." Jawabnya singkat.

"Bagus. Berarti kau bisa menemani ibu hari ini."


	2. Chapter 2

**COLOUR**

Chapter 2

Hiruna memasukkan suapan terakhir sup jagung ke dalam mulutnya. Salah satu tangan putih susunya meraih gelas berisi air minum. Sebelum mendekatkan bibir gelas itu ke mulutnya, Hiruna menangkap bayangan mata biru safir kembarnya yang terpantul di gelas kaca itu. Hiruna menghela nafas lalu secepatnya meneguk habis air itu.

"Jangan buru-buru, Hiruna." Saran Hinata yang sedari tadi memperhatikan putrinya.

"Maaf,bu…." Hiruna menundukkan kepalanya. Hinata tersenyum prihatin. Wanita ini tahu persis apa yang dipikirkan Hiruna."Nah, sekarang bawa piringmu ke belakang, Hiruna." Ujar Hinata lembut. Hiruna mendorong kursi sambil memegang piring makannya dengan hati-hati.

"Nona Hiruna… biar kami saja.." seorang maid hendak menghentikan langkah Hiruna namun melihat isyarat mata Hinata, maid itu membiarkan Hiruna. Sambil membawa piringnya, Hiruna menundukkan kepala. Dan dia mengangkat kepalanya cepat saat melihat pantulan matanya di sendok.

Setelah menaruh piring makannya, Hiruna bergabung dengan ibunya di halaman depan. "Selamat pagi, kak Shizune." Sapa Hiruna sambil menundukkan kepalanya pada Kato Shizune, pengasuhnya.

"Selamat pagi juga, nona Hiruna." Shizune mengangguk. "Silahkan naik,nona." Shizune menyilahkan Hiruna untuk masuk ke dalam mobil. Dari dalam mobil, Hinata tersenyum lembut pada Hiruna.

"Terima kasih, kak Shizune." Hiruna lalu memasuki mobil dengan pelan.

Setelah memastikan kedua majikannya sudah duduk dengan nyaman, Shizune segera duduk di samping Kakashi, di depan. Menyadari Shizune sudah duduk, Kakashi menoleh ke cermin di atasnya.

"Maaf nyonya Hinata, nona Hiruna. Apa anda sudah ingin berangkat sekarang?" Tanya Kakashi sesopan mungkin.

"Tentu saja,Kakashi." Jawab Hinata yang dibarengi anggukan Hiruna.

Mendengar persetujuan majikannya, Kakashi menyalakan mesin mobil, lalu mulai mengemudikan mobil keluar halaman depan kediaman Namikaze. Sampai di gerbang, dua orang pemuda membuka gerbang. Hinata dan Hiruna menurunkan kaca mobil bersamaan.

"Terimakasih, Izumo." Kata Hinata lembut yang dibalas bungkukan Izumo.

"Terimakasih, kak Kotetsu." Ujar Hiruna. "Kembali, nona." Balas Kotetsu.

BMW mewah keluarga Namikaze itu lalu keluar dari gerbang dan melaju mulus. Hiruna menyandarkan kepalanya di jok mobil yang dominan berwarna merah bata. Angin lembut berebut membelai rambut kuning terang Hiruna yang dikuncir satu. Hiruna lalu melayangkan pandangannya ke seluruh jalanan.

"Ibu,memangnya kita mau kemana?" Tanya Hiruna.

"Mansion Hyuga,sayang." Jawab Hinata lembut. Hiruna mengangguk,tanda mengerti. Gadis itu lalu memejamkan matanya. Entah kenapa, dia merasa dibawa ke masa lalu..

**Flashback: ON**

Hiruna kecil duduk merajuk di atas kasurnya. Pipi tembem miliknya terlihat lucu saat dia menggerutu. "Ayo,nona. Nona Hiyomi sudah menunggu anda." Shizune mengalihkan pandangannya pada seorang gadis kecil seumuran Hiruna yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Hiruuu…. Ayolah…" Hiyo menarik-narik seprai Hiruna. Hiruna menggeleng cepat, lalu membenamkan kepalanya ke bantal. "Tidak!" serunya.

"Shizune,ada apa? Hanabi bilang ada yang tidak beres disini." Hinata yang baru saja pulang dari salah satu kliniknya masuk. Shizune menunduk.

"I-itu, nyonya. Nona Hiruna tidak mau turun…" ujar Shizune takut. Hinata tersenyum,lalu mendekati tempat tidur Hiruna setelah menepuk bahu Shizune pelan. Shizune yang paham maksud majikannya itu lalu mengangguk dan menggandeng Hiyomi keluar.

"Hiru,sayang… ada apa?" bujuk Hinata. Tangannya meraih bantal yang menutupi wajah Hiruna.

"Ibu… ini hari ulang tahun Hiru,kan?" bisik Hiruna.

"Ya,sayang. Ada apa? Banyak orang yang menunggumu di luar. Ada keluarga Uchiha, Hyuga, Inuzuka, dan juga Nara." Hinata membelai rambut Hiruna pelan.

"Apa ada ayah?" Tanya Hiruna lirih. Hinata kaget, namun segera pulih. Wanita itu tersenyum prihatin yang diartikan Hiruna kecil sebagai senyuman terluka.

"Hiru, ayah tidak bisa datang…. Ibu mohon,Hiru. Ayah tidak bisa bertemu kita…" Hinata berusaha memberi pengertian pada putrinya.

"Kenapa,bu? Kenapa ayah tidak datang? Waktu Hiru berulang tahun yang ketiga juga, ayah tidak datang. Sebenarnya ayah dimana,bu? Kenapa Hiru tidak bisa bertemu ayah? Padahal Hiru sudah empat tahun… Apa ayah tidak sayang Hiru?"

Hinata tercekat. Iris lavender kelabunya berkaca-kaca. Kedua pundaknya bergetar. Hinata lalu memeluk Hiruna erat. Dengan suara bergetar, dia berbicara pada Hiruna.

"Hi-hiruu…. A-ayah tidak bisa datang.. Ibu mohon,Hiru… Ayah pasti akan menemuimu suatu saat nanti… Ibu mohon,sayang…." Hiruna yang kaget melihat ibunya menangis langsung balas memeluk Hinata.

"Baik,bu. Hiru mengerti… Ibu jangan menangis…" parau Hiruna. Hinata langsung melepaskan dekapannya dan tersenyum sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Sekarang, Hiru berpakaian,ya?" Hinata kembali tersenyum. Hiruna mengangguk pelan. Mata biru safirnya menangkap pandangan Hinata yang diartikannya sebagai pandangan terluka. Pikiran Hiruna segera menyatakan kalau ayahnya sudah sangat jahat meninggalkannya dan ibunya.

"Hiru janji, takkan menyebut ayah lagi, karena itu membuat ibu menangis. Dan kalau ibu menangis, Hiru juga sedih…" batin Hiruna.

**Flashback: OFF**

"Hiruna, kenapa melamun?" Tanya Hinata. Hiruna menggelengkan kepalanya cepat lalu tersenyum.

"Nah, jadi aku berencana memberi bonus pada kalian…" ujar Hinata.

"Maksud nyonya,kami?" Tanya Shizune. Hinata mengangguk. "Kenapa,nyonya?" Hinata tersenyum lalu mengalihkan pandangan pada Hiruna.

"Karena sudah menjaga Hiruna dengan baik dan mengajarkan Hiruna kata ganti yang sopan." Senyum Hinata.

"Apa maksud nyonya?" Kakashi tidak paham. Tidak biasanya majikannya bersikap misterius.

"I-itu, kak Kakashi. Kata 'enggan'" kata Hiruna malu. Kakashi dan Shizune ber-oh bersama, mengerti.

"Terima Kasih, nyonya." Kata mereka berdua. Hinata tersenyum. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hiruna yang menatap kosong jalanan yang mereka lalui.

Hinata mengerti perasaan Hiruna yang merindukan ayahnya, namun menutupi perasaan itu dengan menyatakan bahwa dia membenci ayahnya. Jemari Hinata lalu terulur hendak mendekap Hiruna namun terhenti saat bahu Hiruna bergetar. Hiruna memejamkan matanya dan menghadap ke jendela untuk menyembunyikan air mata yang sudah dilihat Hinata. Hinata menghela nafas lalu menutup matanya perlahan.

"Kumohon, pulanglah…." Batinnya perlahan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, BMW keluarga Namikaze yang dikemudikan oleh Kakashi memasuki lingkungan keluarga Hyuga. Ko Hyuga yang melihat BMW biru khas Namikaze itu segera berdiri hendak membuka gerbang. Dengan cekatan, dibukanya gerbang putih berhias lambang Hyuga itu. Hinata tersenyum melihat rumah lamanya.

"Terimakasih,Ko." Kata Hinata yang dibalas tundukan Ko. BMW keluarga Namikaze itu berhenti di teras rumah. Hinata dan Hiruna turun, lalu memasuki rumah itu. Hinata dan Hiruna disambut beberapa maid. Seorang diantaranya mengantarkan mereka ke halaman belakang. Hiruna bisa melihat dengan jelas 4 orang anggota keluarga Hyuga yang bercengkrama.

"Hiru, ada apa?" Hinata memandang Hiruna yang menatap sepupunya, Hiyo, yang bercanda dengan Neji. Hinata lalu ikut melihat Hiyo. Wanita yang dulu menyandang marga Hyuga itu memeluk pundak Hiruna.

"Hiru baik-baik saja,kan?" tanyanya lembut. Hiruna tersadar lalu meraba keningnya. Dia lalu tersenyum simpul.

"Hiru baik,bu. Tidak kenapa-napa." Hinata hanya tertawa hambar. Masih merangkul Hiruna, dia berjalan ke arah Neji sekeluarga.

"Bu, apa ibu ada perlu?" Tanya Hiruna. Hinata lalu tersenyum penuh arti dan membelai pundak Hiruna.


	3. Chapter 3

** R**

Chapter: 3

Hiruna bingung melihat sikap ibunya yang misterius. Sebelum dia sempat berpikir, punggungnya dirangkul seseorang.

"Hiru? Wah, ada apa kesini?" Tanya Hiyo, putri pertama Neji dan Tenten.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Barangkali ibu mau melihat Hazashi." Jawab Hiruna singkat.

Hiyo mengangguk-angguk. Dia lalu mengajak Hiruna duduk di salah satu gazebo yang berdekatan dengan gazebo ayah dan ibunya.

"Hinata? Ada apa kesini?" Tanya Neji bingung. Dia lalu memalingkan kepalanya dan melihat Hiyo yang yang bercengkrama dengan Hiruna. Tenten tertawa geli.

"Apakah adikmu sendiri tidak boleh mengunjungi rumah lamanya?" tukas Tenten. Neji menghela nafas.

"Ya. Ini kan rumahku juga, kak Neji. Halo Hazashi, bagaimana kabarmu?" Hinata dudk di samping Tenten dan membelai kepala Hazashi yang baru berumur setahun minggu lalu. Rambut Hazashi sewarna dengan Tenten, namun matanya berwarna kelabu. Berbeda dengan Hiyo yang mewarisi mata Tenten dan warna rambut Neji.

"Apakah kamu akan membicarakan 'itu', Hinata?" tebak Neji. Hinata mengangguk. Tenten yang mengerti keadaan memandang Hiruna.

"Hiyo! Kemarilah. Jaga Hazashi sebentar, Hiyo." Panggil Tenten. Hiyo membalikkan badannya.

"Sebentar ya, Hiru." Ujar Hiyo yang dibalas anggukan kalem Hiruna. Hiyo lalu berjalan ke gazebo ibunya untuk mengambil adiknya.

"Selamat pagi, bibi Hinata." Senyum Hiyo yang sudah menggendong Hazashi. Hinata tersenyum balik. Hiyo membungkuk,lalu segera berjalan ke Hiruna dengan pelan.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kamu bicarakan?" Neji membuka percakapan. Hinata memandang Hiruna sesaat.

"Kapan dia kembali?"

Hinata bersandar di jok mobil. Hiruna yang duduk di sampingnya sudah terlelap entah sejak kapan. Hinata lalu menghela nafas pelan.

"Maaf, anda tidak apa-apa, Nyonya?" Tanya Kakashi sopan. Hinata menggeleng, lalu tersenyum dengan maksud menenangkan Kakashi.

"Maaf, Nyonya. Apakah beliau akan hadir nanti?" Tanya Shizune.

"Ya. Rencananya begitu. Apakah kau sudah menyiapkan segala sesuatunya?"

"Ya. Teuchi sudah kuminta membuat banyak menu nanti. Ayame juga sudah menunjuk para maid yang akan menjadi pelayan. Lalu untuk dekorasinya, Iruka sudah kuhubungi."

"Terimakasih Shizune. Bagaimana dengan pakaiannya?"

"Pakaian para maid sudah disiapkan. Kami juga masih menunggu perintah Nyonya mengenai gaun yang akan dipakai Nyonya dan Nona Hiruna."

"Oh benar. Aku hampir melupakan itu." Hinata tertawa kecil. "Aku akan menanyakan itu nanti. Yang terpenting, beritahu Ayame dan Teuchi untuk menyuruh semua orang merahasiakan 'itu' dari Hiruna. Jadikan itu hadiah terbesarnya."

"Baik, Nyonya. Sejujurnya, aku juga ingin melihat 'dia' lagi. Terakhir kali kami bertemu adalah 12 tahun lalu. Pastilah dia sudah besar sekarang."

Hinata mengangguk. "Tentu saja." Dia lalu menyingkap rambut kuning cerah yang menutupi wajah Hiruna. Hinata kemudian meluruskan badannya.

Dua bulan lagi, Hiruna akan berumur 12 tahun. Seperti biasa, Hinata mengadakan pesta perayaan hari lahir putrinya. Dia sudah mempersiapkan semuanya, termasuk hadiah istimewa untuk Hiruna.

Seperti tradisi Hyuga, Hinata mengundang semua keluarga untuk menghadiri pesta itu. Terutama 5 keluarga utama Konoha lain, yaitu Namikaze, Uchiha, Inuzuka, Nara, dan Sarutobi. Inuzuka Kiba dan Inuzuka Karui sudah dikabarkannya. Begitu pula Nara Shikamaru dan Nara Temari. Mantan guru piano Hinata, Sarutobi Kurenai dan suaminya, Sarutobi Asuma, sudah mengetahui kabar ini tanpa kunjungan Hinata. Mereka mendapat kabar dari Sarutobi Konohamaru, tunangan Hyuga Hanabi, adik Hinata. Hanya tersisa Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Sakura yang akan dikabari Hinata hari ini juga.

Kakashi membelokkan mobil ke mansion Uchiha bersamaan dengan Hiruna yang terbangun dari tidurnya. Gadis itu memandang sekeliling, lalu meluruskan badannya. Hinata tersenyum kecil melihat Hiruna.

Hiruna mengalihkan pandangannya ke sebuah mansion besar bercat biru gelap di ujung jalan. Di kejauhan, nampak gadis berambut pink yang berkejaran dengan bocah berambut hitam pudar panjang. Seorang cowok berambut hitam pendek bersandar di pohon sambil melipat tangan. Hiruna tersenyum saat mobil mereka memasuki halaman Uchiha. Gerbang berhias lambang Uchiha dibuka oleh seorang pria yang tidak mereka kenal. Hiruna dan Hinata lalu turun dari mobil.

"Ah, Hirunaa!" Uchiha Sasuka melambaikan tangannya. Bocah yang dikejarnya berhenti berlari lalu berbalik. Senyumnya terkembang.

"Ryuuno… kamu makin besar,ya." Hinata mencubit pipi chubby Uchiha Ryuuno.

"Selamat siang, bibi Hinata…eh, maksudku Nyonya Namikaze." Ujar Sasuka. Hinata tersenyum. "Dimana ibumu, Sasuka?"

"Ibu ada di dalam Nyonya Namikaze." Kata Uchiha Sasuto, kakak kembar Sasuka.

"Jangan terlalu formal, Sasuto." Saran Hinata yang dibalas senyuman singkat Sasuto. Wanita itu lalu memasuki mansion Uchiha. Seorang maid menyambutnya.

"Ah, Nyonya Namikaze. Nyonya Sakura ada di dalam." Kata maid itu yang juga pengasuh para Uchiha kecil,Nohara Rin. Hinata mengangguk, lalu masuk ke kediaman Uchiha. Hiruna memandang punggung ibunya lalu berbalik, menatap ketiga Uchiha yang hanya melihatnya. Hiruna tersenyum singkat, lalu menghampiri Sasuka.

"Hei, punya kakak itu enak,tidak?"

Seorang anak lelaki yang baru-baru ini berumur 14 tahun tampak bersenandung dengan tangan di saku celananya.

"Aku pulaaaangg!" anak itu memasuki sebuah rumah sederhana. Rumah itu bisa dibilang unik karena bercat oranye dan lavender dengan lambang Konohagakure. Sebuah lambang yang jarang di Kumogakure. Baru saja membuka pintu, tampaklah beragam benda yang berhamburan di lantai. Anak itu menghela nafas, lalu membuka sepatunya.

"Kaukah itu, Toruhi?" seru seseorang dari dalam.

"Ya, ayah. Apa yang sedang ay-" Toruhi melongo di depan pintu. Seorang pria berambut kuning cerah melepaskan celemek lalu mengangkat sebuah mangkok dengan asap putih kelabu yang benar-benar mengepul. Toruhi menutup hidungnya lalu masuk ke dapur.

"Dan inilah makan siang kita." Pria itu meletakkan seekor ikan gosong di atas meja. Toruhi membuang muka lalu pergi.

"Hei, Toruhi! Ayah tahu ikan ini tidak enak. Tapi masih layak makan,kok." Seru pria itu. Toruhi kembali tak lama kemudian. Anak itu mengusir asap yang mengusik rambut durian indigo gelapnya. Ayahnya yang bernama Namikaze Naruto mendengar suara kantung plastik. Toruhi lalu berdiri di tepi meja makan, lalu menumpahkan isi kantung itu.

"Namikaze Toruhi! Ayah akui ikan ini tak layak makan." Naruto segera mengumpulkan benda-benda yang ditumpahkan putranya. Hanya dalam hitungan detik, bau asap terganti aroma makanan layak makan. Naruto memindahkan makanan itu ke dalam mangkuk. Toruhi tersenyum, lalu mengambil semangkuk ramen instant hangat. Setelah ayahnya duduk, Toruhi mengambil sumpitnya lalu melahap salah satu makanan kesukaannya itu.

"Hmm….seperti buatan ibu…hmm.."

Naruto tertegun. Dia yang semula melahap ramennya tiba-tiba meletakkan sumpit. Toruhi yang merasa aneh dengan sikap ayahnya, ikut berhenti makan.

"Ada apa,ayah?"

Naruto memejamkan matanya, lalu merogoh sakunya. Dia mengeluarkan sepucuk surat lalu menyerahkannya pada Toruhi. Toruhi meraih surat yang mulai kusut itu, lalu membacanya. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Toruhi untuk membaca goresan halus pena itu. Anak itu tiba-tiba menjatuhkan dirinya di atas kursi. Dari belakangnya, angin musim panas menghembus rambut indigo gelapnya melalui jendela rumah sederhana itu.

"Jadi, kita akan pergi nanti,ayah?"

Naruto tersenyum. Sambil mendekati Toruhi, dia menghela nafas. "Musim panas disini begitu membosankan. Lagipula, ayah tidak melihat alasan kita tidak bisa hadir. Tapi, kau tahu,kan?"

Toruhi mengernyitkan dahi sesaat. Beberapa detik kemudian, dia membuka mulutnya. "Aaa…. Jangan bilang kalau ayah…."

"Tepat." Potong Naruto. "Ayah sudah menelepon seseorang yang akan menampung kita. Proyek ayah disini sudah tuntas. Dan ayah punya rencana sendiri."

"Bagaimana dengan ibu? Siapkah dia?" ujar Toruhi cemas.

Naruto tertawa. "Ibumu selalu siap,nak. Justru kaulah yang harus mempersiapkan diri." Kekeh Naruto sambil mengacak rambut Toruhi.

"Lalu, kapan kita akan pergi dari rumah musim panas ini dan kembali ke rumah?" Tanya Toruhi. Naruto melipat tangan di dada lalu mengengguk-angguk.

"Tentunya setelah kita membersihkan rumah ini." Tukasnya sambil mengacungkan tangan. "Lalu kita pulang kemudian berangkat. Pertama-tama adalah pembersihan besar-besaran…" Naruto menolehkan kepala keluar ruang makan. Toruhi menghela nafas menyadari betapa hancurnya rumah itu selama mereka berlibur disitu. Dengan tegar, anak itu menegakkan tubuh dan membusungkan dada. Dengan menghormat dia berseru lantang,

"Aku siap,ayah!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Colour**

Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Toruhi menyeka rambut yang menutupi sebagian keningnya. Sambil menenteng tas birunya, anak itu mengipasi wajahnya.

"Terima kasih bantuannya selama 12 tahun ini, Bee." kata Naruto. Lawan bicaranya tersenyum. "Kau boleh membawa Kyuubi."

Naruto terbelalak. Toruhi yang semula hanya sibuk menggaruk hidung berseru,"Anda tidak bercanda paman Bee?"

Bee mengangguk lalu menyodorkan sebuah kunci jingga pada Toruhi.

"Terima kasih,paman." kata Toruhi.

Dia mengambil kunci itu lalu bergegas pergi ke kandang para bijuu. Sesaat kemudian, Toruhi sudah membawa Kyuubi kecil berkalung indigo gelap di pelukannya.

"Terima kasih banyak,Bee." Naruto tersenyum hormat. Bee mengangguk.

TIIIN TIINN

Naruto menoleh. Sebuah mobil biru gelap menghampiri mereka. Toruhi menatap mobil itu lama, sedangkan Naruto tersenyum lebar.

"Itu jemputan kami. Selamat tinggal dan terima kasih." Kata Naruto. Pria itu berjalan menuju mobil itu diikuti Toruhi.

"Ya! Hati-hati di jalan!"

_-_Colour_-_

Hinata duduk diam di kursi putihnya sambil menikmati semilir angin sore. Undangan sudah disebarkan dan Hiruna sudah memutuskan akan memakai gaun kuning lembut berenda lembayung. Hinata mengelus dadanya, bersiap akan kedatangan suami dan putra sulungnya tanggal 27 Oktober nanti. Lalu dia dan Hiruna akan menghadiri acara ulang tahun Uchiha Runo tanggal 28 Juli nanti.

Hinata sangat berharap bisa merayakan ulang tahun putranya tanggal 10 Desember bersama-sama. Wanita itu benar-benar berharap Naruto dan Toruhi bisa hadir di ulang tahun Hiruna, tanggal 27 Oktober.

"Ibu!"

Hinata berbalik. Rambut indigo gelapnya yang digelung bergoyang pelan. Wanita itu membalikkan tubuhnya. "Hiruna? Kamu sudah pulang sekolah?"

Hiruna mengangguk. Gadis itu mendekati ibunya. Hinata tersenyum. "Kenapa?"

"Ibu, aku ingin bertanya." Hinata menaikkan alisnya. Hiruna menghela nafas, lalu menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas lantai marmer balkon kamar Hinata. Gadis itu membetulkan letak rok cokelat tua selutut yang dipakainya.

**Flashback: ON**

"Selamat pagi, Hiruna." Sapa seorang gadis berambut pink panjang. Hiruna tersenyum, lalu duduk di kursi di samping kursi gadis yang tadi menyapanya. Hiruna mengeluarkan beberapa buku, lalu membetulkan pita merahnya.

"Hiru jadi kan, datang ke perayaan Runo?" Tanya Sasuka. Hiruna mengangguk. Sasuka tersenyum kecil. Gadis ini tidak bisa bicara panjang lebar di depan seluruh anggota keluarga Namikaze, entah kenapa.

"_Hiruna bisa lebih ramah dan hangat jika saja tidak ditinggalkan ayahnya."_

Begitu kata Uchiha Sakura pada Sasuka beberapa hari lalu. Sasuka memang tidak pernah bertemu ayah Hiruna (Dia seumuran dengan Hiruna). Tapi kedua orangtuanya selalu menggambarkan seperti apa Namikaze Naruto.

"Jadi Sasuka enak,ya." Gumam Hiruna. Matanya tetap membaca buku.

Sasuka mengernyitkan dahinya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Warna rambut Sasuka sama dengan warna rambut Nyonya Uchiha. Aku selalu benci warna rambut dan mataku karena sama dengan pria yang menyakiti ibuku."

Sasuka menautkan alisnya, lalu menghela nafas. "Tapi model rambutmu sama dengan bibi Hinata eh, Nyonya Namikaze. Mataku juga sama dengan ayah. Warna rambut Sashika juga sama dengan ayahnya,kok." Sasuka tersenyum dan menggeleng pada Nara Sashika yang mengangkat alis mendengar namanya dipanggil.

"Tapi tidak dengan matanya."

Sasuka menyerah. Gadis itu duduk di kursinya. "Baiklah, aku menyerah."

Tidak lama, seorang wanita berambut merah masuk. Hiruna mengenali orang itu sebagai gurunya dan anggota keluarga mendiang neneknya, Uzumaki Karin. Sasuka menatap wanita itu dengan kening berkerut.

BRAKK

Seisi kelas terkejut. Para siswa yang sejak tadi duduk di kursi, langsung berkeringat.

"Hari ini ibu akan menjelaskan tentang 9 hewan langka! Nara Sashika!" Sashika mengangkat tangannya dengan wajah datar ala ibunya. Karin tersenyum bangga.

"Sebutkan nama mereka!" perintah Karin. Sashika mengangkat sebelah alisnya lalu menyebutkan nama-nama hewan yang disebut Bijuu.

"Bagus sekali. Sekarang, Sasuka!"

Sasuka menyipitkan matanya.

BRAKK

"Sangatlah tidak sopan menyebut nama kecil seorang bangsawan!" Seisi kelas melirik meja Sasuka, tepatnya meja di sebelah Sasuka. Hiruna menggebrak meja dengan tatapan mematikan.

Karin menghela nafas. "Baiklah. Silahkan duduk kembali nona Namikaze. Lalu," Karin melirik Sasuka. Dia berusaha mencari pertanyaan yang sulit untuk gadis kedua yang paling dibencinya.

"Nona Uchiha. Katakan padaku siapa wakil Konohagakure yang merawat salah satu bijuu di Kumogakure." Tukas Karin. Sasuka tersenyum penuh percaya diri. Dia sangat benci wanita yang nyaris merebut ayahnya dari ibunya itu.

"Namikaze Naruto!" seru Sasuka. Mata Hiruna membulat. Namikaze. Tidak mungkin ada keluarga Namikaze yang tidak dikenalnya. Jangan-jangan Namikaze Naruto itu,…. Ayahnya?

"Yang merawat bijuu berekor Sembilan atau Kyuubi adalah tuan Namikaz…hmmp." Sasuka membekap mulutnya sendiri. Dengan sebutir keringat mengalir di pelipisnya, gadis itu menoleh pada Hiruna yang menatap meja dengan mata bulat dan penuh kekagetan. Karin juga ikut kaget melihat Hiruna. Tentu saja dia mengenal Naruto karena ibu Naruto seklan dengannya. Karin mendekati Hiruna.

"Kalian…jangan bilang kalau dia itu…" Hiruna mengangkat wajahnya. "Ayahku?"

**Flashback: OFF**

"Ibu, tolong jawab aku. Apakah Namikaze Naruto itu ayah? Tolong jawab aku,bu! Aku mohon!" tegas Hiruna. Air matanya mulai menggenang.

"Hiruna…itu…" Hinata memegang pundak Hiruna. Hiruna menggenggam tangan Hinata dengan tangannya yang gemetar.

"Ibu, tolong jawab aku." Tukas Hiruna.

"Hiru….sebenarnya…."

TOKK TOKK

"Permisi, nyonya Namikaze. Nyonya Uchiha bertandang." Terdengar suara Shizune. Hinata berdiri lalu membelai rambut Hiruna. "Ibu menyayangimu." Hinata berjalan ke pintu lalu membukanya. Hiruna hanya bisa menatap pintu cokelat yang telah tertutup itu. Dalam hatinya, ribuan pertanyaan bermunculan.

_-_Colour_-_

"Wah, rumahmu besar,ya." Seru Naruto. Pria yang menjemput Naruto tersenyum kecil.

"Tepat waktu. Sakura baru saja pergi." Ujar pria itu sambil melirik arloji miliknya yang berhias lambang Uchiha. "Kemarilah. Kutunjukkan kamar kalian." Ajaknya. Naruto mengangkat kopernya mengikuti Sasuke.

"Ayah, Kyuubi bangun." Sasuke menoleh ke Toruhi.

"Bagaimana dengan hewan itu, Naruto?" seru Sasuke dingin. Naruto tertawa lalu mengelurkan sesuatu dari sakunya.

"Kunci? Untuk apa?" Naruto tersenyum.

"Kunci ini terhubung dengan kalung Kyuubi. Jika aku mengunci kalungnya, Kyuubi akan tidur. Salah satu bagian kalung berfungsi saat kalung dikunci. Bagian itu menekan saraf tidur Kyuubi. Itulah teknologi yang aku kembangkan selama 12 tahun terakhir. Coba kutebak. Kamar kami pasti di ruang bawah tanah,kan?"

Sasuke mengangguk-angguk.

"Tidak sia-sia kau meninggalkan Konoha. Katakan padaku, sudahkah kalian berhasil mengembangbiakkan kesembilan bijuu?"

Naruto tertawa lalu mengangguk. Pria itu menyerahkan kunci kalung Kyuubi pada Toruhi yang segera mengunci kalung itu. Ketiga lelaki itu menuruni tangga menuju sebuah ruangan. Sasuke yang berjalan terdepan, merogoh saku celananya lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kunci. Pria itu membuka pintu di depan mereka dengan pelan. Dia menyilahkan kedua tamunya untuk masuk.

"Ruanganya lumayan juga, Sasuke." Kata Naruto. Toruhi membaringkan Kyuubi di salah satu sudut dengan karpet empuk dan dia sendiri membanting tubuhnya di kasur.

"Kamar kecil ada disana. Jika perlu sesuatu,telepon aku. Jalan keluarnya seperti tadi. Cukup naik tangga lalu berhati-hatilah agar tidak terlihat oleh Sakura dan ketiga anakku. Para maid sudah kuberitahu tentang kalian." Jelas Sasuke.

"Anda punya anak, tuan Uchiha?" Tanya Toruhi heran. Sasuke memandang Toruhi kesal.

"Jangan tatap aku begitu,Namikaze. Kau kira aku seorang bangsawan kesepian? Aku bahkan sudah memiliki 3 orang anak. Tak ada wanita Konoha yang tidak mau menikah denganku kecuali ibumu dan para bibimu. Juga istri kakakku. Saking populernya aku, dulu ayahmu sangat iri padaku. Biar kuberitahu kau satu rahasia, Namikaze." Kata Sasuke.

"Apa itu?" Toruhi turun dari tempat tidur lalu berjalan ke Sasuke.

"Jika saja saat itu Sakura tidak melahirkan anak kembar, kau hanya memiliki 2 orang anak sepertiku. Aku menikah lebih awal darimu tahu." Tukas Naruto.

"Selain karena aku begitu populer, ayahmu juga iri padaku karena wanita yang disukainya menyukaiku dan pada akhirnya menjadi istriku." Bisik Sasuke keras.

"Hei Sasuke! Jangan pernah menyebarkan berita bohong,ya." Tawa Naruto. Toruhi membelalak lalu mendekati ayahnya dan tertawa-tawa.

"Hei, sekarang cintaku hanya untuk Hinata tahu." Seru Naruto sambil menjitak kepala Toruhi.

"Toh aku merelakan Sakura karena hatiku baik. Hinata menyukaiku, Sakura menyukaimu. Biarlah mereka memberi kita kasih sayang dan kita menerima itu. Kalau kita menerima cinta mereka, kita juga mencintai mereka,bukan? Pada akhirnya kita bisa membangun mahligai rumah tangga bahagia sesuai dengan apa yang digariskan Tuhan untuk kita." Ujar Naruto. Toruhi melongo lalu memeluk Naruto.

"Tak kusangka ayah begitu romantis….. Aku terharu…." Kata Toruhi. Naruto menggaruk kepalanya,bingung.

"Apa yang tadi kubicarakan?"

"Heh, dasar." Kekeh Sasuke.

_-_Colour_-_

"Hatchiii…. Euh, maaf." Kata Hinata.

"Kamu baik-baik saja, Hinata?" Tanya Sakura.

"Yah….tapi sepertinya ada seseorang yang membicarakan aku. Eh, sampai dimana kita tadi?"

**Catatan : **_**Hachi-Kyuu mengubah nama Uchiha Ryuuno menjadi Uchiha Runo. Makasih reviewnya :)**_


End file.
